grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Chapman-Candem
The sweet country loving girl. Early Life Born and grew up in a little village in Oxford, Anne was always used to the country way of life. Having a sweet, child like disposition she always loved the country life, collecting eggs, being a shepherdess hearing what happening in the town. However wanting to meet new people she decided to travel and make some friends which she does in Grasmere Valley calling it her home away from home and even renting a place there. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #73-#74 Too Good For You #73 Tale of Alisa Roberts She is Alisa Roberts good friend and is concerned when she became a celebrity she forgot a luncheon date between them. She along with Becca Wilson try to talk to Alisa in the library about whether she remembers her old friend as now she has become famous when Mary Bishop keeps ssshing them as they are in the library. #96-100 What Christmas Means #97 Tale of Abdul McGray She is at the town hall meeting when there is an attempt to ban Christmas from the town. Abdul McGray was also meant to be at the meeting to give his speech in defence of Christmas, but with him locked in the toilet by Edward Morley Junior, he can't make the actual meeting leading everyone else to talk about banning Christmas, something which Anne is against. In the end the ban on Christmas is made by Tessa Crab much to Anne's great sadness. #98 Tale of Anne Chapman-Candem Wanting to join the 'rebellion' by celebrating Christmas, she knocks on Abdul McGray's house. He thinks it is a Jehovah's Witness due to the influx coming into the town as a result of the ban. He asks her a question about who Jesus is to make sure she isn't one. She replies to son of God and is allowed in. Isaac Guardo is meant to be there but had disappeared weirdly. Anne also thought there would be more people for this Christmas secret meeting. However when they go to Abdul's room, Isaac is there as are Del and Jason Hooper who arrest all three for having Christmas paraphernalia. #99 Tale of Della Richards She is among the first along with Isaac and Abdul to be placed in prison as a result of celebrating Christmas. Soon enough the prison gets full of people who are also arrested for celebrating Christmas. #100 Tale of 100 Della Richards ends up releasing everyone from prison who had been arrested because of the ban as the ban is ended up being overturned. When Mary Bishop who despises Christmas is seen angry about this loads of snow from the sky falls on her making her into a snowman. Della tells Mary to shut up and Anne is among those with Abdul and Carrie De Fleur who are cheering as a result. Anne is then among those who wises the reader a Merry Christmas. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live there, managing to buy a place there.